Dear My Cinderella Story
by Uzumaki Mai
Summary: Haruno Sakura, seorang maid pribadi dikediaman Uzumaki, sekaligus siswi tercerdas di Konoha Gakuen, kini hidupnya memasuki babak baru dalam percintaan dengan dua orang pemuda kaya raya. seorang adalah anak majikannya sendiri, dan seorang lagi adalah pangeran idolanya sedari dulu. Namun, keduanya menyimpan sisi yang berbeda dari penampilan mereka. Bad Summary!K-Drama The Heirs!
1. Chapter 1

**Dear My Cinderella Story**

 **Chapter 1 : My New Prince**

 **Inspiration : K-Drama — The Heirs — and a little bit changes from me :D —, Aluto—Michi~To You All**

 **oOo**

 **Prakata dari Author:**

 **Awalnya aku ga suka nonton K-Drama. Apalagi yang diulang sampai empat kali -_-; . Rasanya lebih bagus nonton J-Anime—yeah!—Tapi, seseorang dari PM yang namanya Anynomous—benar-benar Anynomous, lo!—request untuk membuat fic dari K-Drama The Heirs, setelah nonton…Yah, lumayan keren, lah XD . Ceritanya mirip Anime Jepang, jadi aku tanpa sadar udah ngetik naskah kasarnya di MS word. Ini adalah naskah yang udah selesai setelah dikembangkan selama dua tahun—plakk—. So, Happy Reading Guys!— And Don't Forget To Leave Your Review XD —**

 **Special Thanks For Anynomous!**

 **oOo**

 **Konoha Gakuen**

" _Wah, lihat siapa dia!"_

" _Anak baru, ya?"_

" _Dia keren juga,ya?"_

" _Aku harap aku masuk di kelas yang sama dengannya…"_

" _Namanya siapa, ya?"_

" _Rasanya dia pernah kulihat di tv sebelumnya,"_

" _Hush! Lihat, dia datang kemari!"_

" _Eh? Dia mau kekelas A?"_

 **oOo**

 **Dear My Cinderella Story© By Uzumaki Mai**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto. Naruto© Character is Owned By Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 **Rate : T Slight M**

 **Pair: NaruSaku—Always—, ShikaIno, SasuKarin, KibaHina**

 **oOo**

 **Sakura's POV—Start**

Sialan. Hari ini banyak sekali tugas dari Kakashi- _sensei_. Kalau saja dia memberikan keterangan yang mudah dipahami olehku—dan yang lain—, pasti aku tidak akan menjerit histeris dirumah saat membaca PR yang diberikannya tempo beberapa minggu lalu ini ;

Yaitu soal Logaritma berjumblah lima soal.

Hah? Kau bilang _'Hanya lima'_? Semuanya beranak cucu, tahu! Satu soal diisi oleh pertanyaan yang sampai diberi A sampai huruf J! Yang artinya satu soal memuat sepuluh pertanyaan lagi! Arrrrrgggh—! Belajar disekolah favorit memang memiliki resiko tersendiri. Dan inilah salah satunya.

Untungnya, _sensei_ -ku itu sering terlambat dan selalu beralasan _'Gomen, aku terlambat karena tersesat di pertigaan jalan yang bernama kehidupan'_. Jadi, aku masih memiliki cukup waktu untuk meminta salah seorang temanku untuk membantuku mengerjakan soal ini. Dan kalau dia berbaik hati, mungkin dia memberikanku izin untuk meng- _copy_ - _paste—_ baca: Memfotokopi— tugasnya. Yang artinya, aku harus segera sampai dikelas secepat mungkin. Ah, aku hampir sampai kekelasku!

 **BRUKH**

" **ADUH!"**

Aku meringis keras ketika aku menabrak sesuatu didepanku. Yang membuat bokongku langsung menyentuh lantai dengan tidak eloknya.

Aku menggeram, lalu cepat-cepat menoleh kearah _sesuatu_ yang ada didepanku dan hendak memaki-makinya. Walau aku tahu itu adalah hal yang gila.

"Eh…"

" _Sumimasen_ … Apa kau terluka, nona?"

Mataku membulat ketika aku melihat bahwa aku tidak ditabrak—atau menabrak— _sesuatu_ , melainkan _seseorang_!

"Ah—um…I-Iya…A-Aku b-baik,"

Ucapku dengan terbata-bata. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dengan sopan padaku. Seperti sedang mengulurkan tangan pada seorang _Lady_.

Aku dapat melihat jemarinya yang panjang, benar-benar lentik… Aku tersentak, lalu menerima uluran tangannya dengan agak ragu. Genggamanku nyaris lepas kalau dia tidak cepat-cepat menangkap pinggangku. Gila! Kulitnya benar-benar halus!  
Mulutku terbuka lebar ketika mataku menangkap sepasang mata biru. Mata itu berwarna biru—seperti samudra yang dalam—, tajam dan menusuk. Dan aku juga dapat melihat kalau mata itu tampak berkilauan atau tepatnya, berbinar-binar.

 **WAAA WAAA**

Aku baru menyadari kalau aku menjadi sorotan murid-murid yang lewat. Dan aku baru sadar kalau hampir seisi sekolah menyaksikan adegan romant—maksudku, memalukan ini.

" _A-Arigatou,"_

Ucapku. Lalu buru-buru melepaskan diri dari kungkungannya.

"Sama-sama,"

Dia berujar dengan tenang. Seperti sudah ribuan kali mengalami hal yang serupa.

Aku hendak berbicara lebih jauh dengan penyelamatku ini. Tapi, niatku terhalangi karena aku baru ingat kalau kelas horor Kakashi- _sensei_ akan dimulai lima menit lagi! Sialan, karena dia, aku—

"Siapa nama—"

"A-Aku permisi dulu!"

Seruku lalu berlari menuju kelasku yang berjarak beberapa meter lagi tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaannya yang barusan kupotong.

 **Sakura's POV—End**

"Hmm, menarik…"

 **oOo**

"Kudengar kau bertabrakan dengan anak baru, ya?"

Tanya Yamanaka Ino pada sahabat merah mudanya yang sedang melaksanakan ritual meng-copy-paste tugasnya.

"Diamlah, Ino-pig. Aku harus konsentrasi,"

Sahut Sakura ketus lalu menghapus beberapa huruf diatas bukunya dengan penghapus.

"Bagaimana kejadiannya? Aku mau tahu!"

Tanya Ino dengan nada riang. Seolah-olah tidak menghiraukan kalimat yang dilontarkan Sakura beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Sakura—"

"Jangan bicara padaku, Ino-pig!"

 **BRAKK**

" **YA! SELAMAT PAGI SEMUANYA! HARI INI KITA AKAN OLAH RAGA DENGAN SEMANGAT MUDA MEMBARA!"**

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas Sakura terbuka lebar—tepatnya, didobrak dengan kasar—oleh seorang guru bermodel rambut super aneh dan beralis tebal. Dia tersenyum lebar dan mengakibatkan giginya yang putih cemerlang yang menyilaukan mata seisi kelas.

"Selamat pagi, Guy- _sensei_! Dan tolong tutup mulut _sensei_ sekarang, silau!"

" **HARI INI KITA AKAN BERMAIN SEPAK BOLA!"**

Seru Guy dengan semangat berapi-api.

" **SIAP, GUY-SENSEI!"**

Seru anak yang bermodel rambut yang sama.

"Ino…"

Tiba-tiba Sakura bergumam dengan nada yang—amat-sangat—putus asa.

"Hah? Bukankah kau bilang jangan bicara padamu?"

"Ino…Aku salah membawa roster…"

 **oOo**

Sakura menghela nafas panjang sembari mengepel lantai kelasnya dengan ketus. Sesekali dia mendecak kesal merutuki nasibnya yang kurang mujur. Hari ini dia salah membawa roster, padahal semalam dia sudah benar-benar mengecek rosternya! Lalu kenapa sekarang—

Ah, benar juga. Semalam, dia harus pindah rumah karena dia kedatangan majikan baru, jadi dia pasti buru-buru menyusun rosternya. Dan, ya…Dia adalah seorang pembantu.

Kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil saat dia berumur empat tahun. Sekarang umurnya tujuh belas, jadi kecelakaan itu terjadi tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Mungkin hanya firasatnya, kalau dikecelakaan itu ada yang janggal dan aneh. Namun, dia mengabaikannya karena saat itu dia masih berumur empat. Dan dia menganggapnya sebagai firasat anak kecil saja.

"Kau rajin sekali, ya?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Buru-buru dialihkannya pandangannya keasal suara.

Dibingkai pintu, seorang lelaki pirang bersandar dengan santai dengan kedua tangan masuk kedalam saku celananya. Dia tersenyum tipis, dan menambah nilai plus dalam kesempurnaannya. Matanya yang berwarna biru _Azure_ itu melontarkan pandangan yang hangat dan ramah, yang membuat Sakura terpana sesaat.

"K-Kau…yang tadi?"

Tanya Sakura setelah memorinya melayang pada kejadian tadi pagi.

Lelaki itu tidak menjawab. Melainkan membentuk seulas senyum hangat di bibirnya. Dan Sakura langsung tahu kalau itu adalah jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi.

" _A-Arigatou_ …Dan _g-gomene_ karena aku sudah menabrakmu."

"Tidak. Aku juga yang minta maaf, karena aku masih baru disini, jadi…Aku tidak tahu dimana letak kelasku dan jadi menabrakmu."

Gumamnya dengan pelan. Layaknya seperti bangsawan Inggris yang sedang berbicara.

"Kau…Pindahan?"

" _Well_ , ya… Aku pindahan."

Kalimat _'well'_ yang dilontarkan lelaki itu sudah cukup untuk menguatkan intuisi Sakura kalau lelaki didepannya ini memang berasal dari negara tetangga.

"Naruto."

Ujar lelaki itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Huh?"

"Namaku. Naruto. Dan namamu? Kita tidak sempat berkenalan tadi pagi,"

"Ah! S-Soal itu…Aku buru-buru, jadi…"

"Aku tahu. Kakashi memang mengerikan kalau memberikan tugas,"

Selanya dengan sopan.

"T-Tahu dari mana kalau—"

"Ah, kau gadis Jepang, ya! Wah, aku memang menyukai gadis Jepang!"

Sela Naruto. Tapi dengan nada yang santai.

"S-Suka?"

" _Haru no Sakura,"_

"Hah? Tahu dari mana kalau namaku Haruno Sakura?"

"Jadi memang benar kalau namamu _Haru no Sakura_? Aku hanya sekadar menebak dari warna rambutmu,"

Ujar Naruto lalu mengambil beberapa helai rambut Sakura yang panjang lalu mengendusnya.

"H-Hei—"

"Rambutmu harum,"

"Eh?!"

' _Katakan sekali lagi, Chanarou!'_

Inner Sakura berteriak histeris.

"Ah, rasanya tidak pantas kalau _Hime_ sepertimu mengepel… Aku bantu, ya!"

Seru Naruto riang lalu merebut pengepel Sakura.  
 _"H-Hime?_ H-Hei! Jangan seenaknya mengambil alih tugasku!"

 **oOo**

 **Kediaman Uzumaki**

"Sakura- _chan_! Sakura- _chan_! Kemarilah,"

Uzumaki Kushina memanggil nama pembantunya dengan nada riang.

Sakura langsung berlari dari kamarnya dan melesat menuju tempat majikannya berada.

"Y-Ya, Kushina- _sama_?"

Sahut Sakura formal.

"Tolong, panggil aku bibi Kushina saja, ya?"

Ujar Kushina dengan senyuman yang manis.

Sakura terlena beberapa saat. Lalu tersenyum malu-malu.

"Iya, bibi Kushina."

"Nah, begitu! Sekarang, tolong kau urus juga anakku ini, ya…"

Ujar Kushina santai.

"A-Anak?"

"Iya! Dia baru pulang dari Amerika semalam. Mohon maklum, ya, dia ini agak liar dan merepotkan—"

"Siapa yang _Kaa-chan_ bilang ' _Liar dan merepotkan'_?"

Sebuah suara memotong perkataan Kushina.

Sontak Sakura dan Kushina menoleh keasal suara. Dari tangga yang tak jauh dari mereka, turun sesosok lelaki pirang yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya.

" _Gomene_ , _Gomene_ , Naru- _chan_ …Ibu hanya ingin Sakura- _chan_ lebih intensif untuk mengurusmu!"

Seru Kushina dengan riang. Bak anak remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun.

"K-Kau…"

Sakura bergumam dengan gemetar.

" _ **Ohayou, Sakura-chan. Watashi 'wa namae 'wa Uzumaki Naruto desu, Douzo Yoroshiku, Onegaishimasu."**_

 **oOo**

 **TBC TO CHAPTER 2**

 **oOo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear My Cinderella Story**

 **Chapter 2 : The Ice Prince**

 **oOo**

 **Balasan Review!**

 **Mikaze9930 : Iya. Nanti akan dibahas tentang rivalnya Naruto :D . Thank You For Your Review!**

 **FannyC : Oke :D Kushina ngga jahat, kok. 'kan greget kalau Kushina yang centil jadi jahat disini? :'v Eh? Memangnya kenapa dengan judulnya? Minato akan muncul, kok. Dia pendukung NaruSaku disini XD. Sama-sama, GANBATTE FOR U TOO! Thank You For Reviewing!**

 **Nandasetiawan : Diusahakan satu minggu sekali xD, Thank You For Your Review!**

 **Haruchiha: Oke~ Thank You For Your Review!**

 **Sakurai Namikaze: Hehehe, lihat saja nanti—sebisa mungkin saya nggak memplagiat seluruh jalan cerita The Heirs— Oke, Thank You For Your Review!**

 **Uni-chan552: Hahahah—saya akan minta Minato agar mengajari saya :v :D . KEEP WRITING FOR U TOO!**

 **Narusaku: Hehehe, makasih banyak :D Thank You For Your Review!**

 **Rina Looney: Iya—saya akan buat naik turunnya xD Thank You For Your Review!**

 **Miiko Mimi : Oke~ thank You For Your Review!**

 **oOo**

" _K-Kau…"_

 _Sakura bergumam dengan gemetar._

" _ **Ohayou, Sakura-chan. Watashi 'wa namae 'wa Uzumaki Naruto desu, Douzo Yoroshiku, Onegaishimasu."**_

 **oOo**

 **Dear My Cinderella Story© By Uzumaki Mai**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto. Naruto© Character is Owned By Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair: NaruSaku—Always—, ShikaIno, SasuKarin, KibaHina**

 **Warning(s): OOC, GaJe, Typo(s), etc.**

 **oOo**

Haruno Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat keatas lantai marmer lobi utama Konoha Gakuen. Dahinya mengerut, dan terkadang—atau kerap kali—terdengar umpatan-umpatan dan geraman tidak jelas keluar dari bibirnya. Dengan agak kesal, dia membuka pintu kelasnya, dan langsung mendudukkan pantatnya diatas kursinya sembari merengut.

"Kau kenapa, _forehead_?" Celetuk Ino sembari duduk didepan Sakura. Gadis itu menggeleng frustasi. Alasan dia merengut seperti ini adalah karena—

"Kyaaa! Itu Naruto- _kun_!"

 **Ya. Itu semua karena si Uzumaki Naruto sialan.**

Karena ulah jahil Naruto semalam, dia tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa pada Naruto. Dia sudah terlalu malu, bingung, dan gugup bila harus bertatap muka dengan anak tunggal majikannya itu. Dan sekarang dia harus menjadi _maid_ pribadinya? Hahaha, terima kasih. Tapi _itu tidak akan terjadi._

"Sakura? Kenapa dari tadi kau menatap siswa baru itu?" Celetuk Ino dengan polosnya. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa membedakan antara _menatap_ dan _melotot._

Seketika lamunan Sakura buyar. Dia menatap sahabat pirangnya itu dengan garang sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan nada setengah berteriak, "Siapa yang menatap manusia menyebalkan itu, hah!?"

"Tapi tadi kau—"

"DIAM! AKU—"

"Jadi aku… _Menyebalkan_?"

Tenggorokan Sakura tiba-tiba terasa kering dan tercekat, dia tidak mampu lagi membantah perkataan sahabat pirangnya ketika dia mendengar suara datar yang menyebalkan itu. Sakura menatap keasal suara. Disamping Ino, seorang Uzumaki Naruto berdiri dengan wajah yang datar, mata birunya menatapnya dengan intens—membuatnya tenggelam didalam tatapannya selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Naruto membuka suara.

"Baru kali ini aku dikatakan menyebalkan. Terlebih-lebih oleh seorang gadis." Lelaki itu tersenyum miring—dan secara tidak mengejutkan membuat semua siswi di kelas itu berteriak histeris.

"M-Memangnya kenapa!? Kau memang menyebalkan!" Balas Sakura ketus. Walau sebenarnya wajahnya sudah merah padam entah karena marah atau malu karena anak majikannya ini menggodanya.

" _Well_ , tapi aku merasa sakit hati karena perkataanmu," Sahut Naruto lalu tersenyum tipis sambil menepuk dadanya pelan, yang dibalas oleh tatapan garang Sakura.

"Biarkan saja. _Aku tidak peduli_ ," Jawab Sakura dengan nada sarkastik.

"Tapi aku ini 'kan maji—"

"Arrgh! Diam! Aku bisa gila kalau terus-menerus berdebat denganmu!" Sela Sakura lalu berlari meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Sakura! Tunggu aku!" Jerit Ino panik sambil mengejar gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Fuh, garangnya." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum pelan.

 **oOo**

"Oi, Sakura!" Ino mencengkram lengan Sakura ketika gadis itu masih saja mengabaikannya yang sudah dari tadi berteriak-teriak memanggilnya seperti orang gila.

Sakura tidak menyahut. Wajahnya masih tampak kesal dan cemberut, dia mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan. Masih kesal dengan kelakuan makhluk bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hei, ada apa? Sepertinya kau kesal sekali dengan anak baru itu." Kata Ino sambil menatap Sakura.

Sakura menarik nafasnya. "Entahlah. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa aku marah atau apa padanya." Kata gadis itu sambil memijat pelipisnya.

Mendengar pernyataan Sakura spontan membuat Ino melongo. "Kau berteriak kesetanan padanya tanpa tahu alasannya?"

"Perasaanku campur aduk." Jawab Sakura singkat. "Dengar, semalam dia membantuku menyelesaikan hukumanku."

"Bukankah itu bagus?" Tanya Ino heran.

"Awalnya memang bagus. Tapi semalam setelah pulang sekolah aku pergi ke rumah majikanku, dan tebak apa? Dia itu rupanya anak majikanku yang pulang dari Amerika! Arrrghhh!" Pekik gadis bermarga Haruno itu sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Apa kau serius?! Itu gila!" Balas Ino setengah berteriak. Catatan: Ino adalah salah satu dari sekian orang yang tahu tentang profesi Sakura.

"Aku tahu! Dia berhasil membuatku panas dingin semalam. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa jika aku bertemu dengannya nanti. Aku tampak seperti orang bodoh…" Gumam Sakura. Wajahnya merona. Benar-benar sial nasibnya saat ini.

Ino menatap sahabatnya itu, lalu merangkul pundaknya dengan akrab. " _Life is full of drama_ , Sakura. Jika hidupmu datar-datar saja, pasti akan terasa membosankan, iya, 'kan? Semangatlah. Kurasa anak baru itu hanya menyukaimu saja." Katanya sambil menyeringai lebar.

Alis Sakura terangkat sebelah. "Menyukaiku?"

"Ah, sudahlah, Ayo kita kekelas. Kakashi _-sensei_ tidak akan suka jika kita terlambat masuk kekelasnya."

 **oOo**

Bel berdentang dengan kuat ketika pelajaran horror Kakashi sudah berlalu. Sebagian murid-murid langsung berlarian menyelamatkan diri dan pergi kekantin, ada juha beberapa anak murid di kelas Sakura masih _shock_ dan trauma akibat pelajaran dari guru bermasker tersebut, sampai-sampai mereka butuh bantuan untuk berdiri diatas kaki mereka. Sepertinya kelas Kakashi memang cocok untuk dijadikan tempat mengadu nyali.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang sambil memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas ransel hitamnya. Dia hendak memasukkan pulpennya kedalam tas , tapi dia berhenti ketika menyadari kalau sebuah tangan sedang memegang pulpennya itu. Gadis itu mendongak dan menemukan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang sedang duduk menghadapnya. Dia memasang senyuman yang bersahabat.

Wajah Sakura langsung kusut seperti pakaian yang belum diseterika.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto polos sambil mengetuk-ketuk meja gadis itu dengan pulpen Sakura.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada sedingin es.

"Ah, kau dingin sekali padaku. Kita, 'kan satu kelas." Naruto meringis. "Apa karena semalam? Kau marah karena itu, ya?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Sekarang kembalikan penaku." Kata Sakura sambil mengarahkan tangannya kearah pulpennya. Tapi Naruto malah menarik tangannya keatas.

"Eits, tentu saja aku perlu tahu, _hime._ Jujur saja, Aku merasa tidak enak padamu." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut. " _Sorry?"_

"Memang seharusnya kau merasa tidak enak. Dan kau tahu apa? Permintaan maaf namaku bukan _hime_." Ucap Sakura ketus sambil terus berusaha merebut pulpen hitamnya dari Naruto, tapi laki-laki itu malah menggenggam tangannya dengan tangannya yang satu lagi.

"Ups." Suara Ino terdengar tak jauh dari mereka. Sakura menoleh kesamping dan menemukan sosok Ino sedang berdiri sambil mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Mata birunya tertuju pada tangannya yang sedang digenggam oleh Naruto. Di detik selanjutnya, gadis itu tersenyum aneh.

"Oh, tidak, tidak! Ini bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan, Ino!" Bantah Sakura sambil terus berusaha melepas genggaman Naruto.

"Oh, aku tahu apa maksudmu. Hehehihihi…" Ino terkikik-kikik sambil menunjuk Sakura dan Naruto secara bergantian. "Ehem… Ekkhem…"

"Yup. Ini persis seperti apa yang kau pikirkan." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Apa?!" Sakura memekik marah pada Naruto.

"Apa?" Naruto balas bertanya.

"Yah, kalian memang serasi, kalau kupikir-pikir. Pink x Yellow… Hahahaha… Kalau begitu silahkan dilanjutkan, aku punya gosip untuk disebarkan! _adios!_ " Seru Ino sambil berlari keluar pintu dan _cklek_ … mengunci pintu dari luar.

" _Gracias, seniorita!"_ Naruto balas berteriak lalu melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah pintu yang sudah terkunci.

"Apa kau gila!?" Sakura memekik sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan telunjuknya. "Bagus! Sekarang aku terkunci disini!"

"Koreksi. Sekarang kita berdua yang terkunci disini." Kata Naruto sambil menepis telunjuk Sakura dengan lembut.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu, hah?! Kau selalu saja membuat aku kesal setiap kali kau bicara sepatah kata saja!" Sakura menggeram lalu berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Tapi kita baru—"

"Diam!" Sakura menunjuk Naruto lagi. "Kalau kau bicara sepatah kata lagi, aku akan menghabisimu setengah mati, walaupun kau majikanku sekarang!" Sakura memasang tatapan mautnya. "Mengerti?!"

Naruto belum mau mati, jadi dia mengangguk cepat-cepat.

"Oke. Mari kita luruskan hal ini… fuh… pertama, disekolah ini, aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan urusanmu. Dan kau tidak usah terlibat dengan urusanku. Kedua, tentang hubungan pembantu-majikan kita, sebaiknya dirahasiakan saja, oke?" Naruto hendak menginterupsi, tetapi Sakura menyelanya dengan mengangkat jari telunjuknya. "Ketiga, jika kau bicara, kau hanya bisa bicara dalam tiga kata sederhana, Paham?" Kata Sakura sesabar yang dia bisa. Tapi dari kata-katanya, kedudukan antara majikan dan pembantu sepertinya telah dijungkir-balikkan.

"Paham, paham." Ucap Naruto sambil bersidekap. Kepalanya mengangguk dua kali.

' _Ternyata dia toleran juga, hah?'_ batin Sakura dalam hati. "Bagus, sekarang—"

"Aku juga ingin mengucapkan sesuatu." Kata Naruto sambil beranjak dari kursinya. Dia berdiri menghadap Sakura. Matanya memandang gadis itu dengan lembut, yang membuat gadis itu langsung berdebar-debar. "Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu kesal. Aku tidak bermaksud demikian." Katanya sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan lembut lalu meletakkan pena yang diambilnya tadi diatas sebuah meja. Dia melipat tangan Sakura sambil terus menggenggamnya. "Aku hanya tidak tahan saja. Kau tahu, kalau kau marah, wajahmu itu benar-benar manis. Serius." Ucapnya dengan nada rendah.

Sontak saja wajah Sakura merona hebat setelah mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Laki-laki ini… Apa sih, yang dia maksudkan? "Apa?"

" _Oh, Sorry."_ Naruto berucap dengan aksen Inggris yang kental. "Apa yang kupikirkan, ya? Kau pasti tidak mengerti… Hmmm… Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? Hmmm…" Naruto mengelus-elus dagunya yang mulus.

Sakura harus mengakui, wajah laki-laki didepannya ini memang tampan. Bukan itu saja, seluruh tubuhnya, dari atas hingga bawah, memanglah sempurna. Dengan tinggi badan yang mencapai seratus tujuh puluh sentimeter lebih dan badan yang terbentuk dengan baik, laki-laki ini kemungkinan bekerja sebagai model. Rambut pirangnya berkilauan diterpa sinar mentari, rambutnya halus dan panjang, sepertinya dia memperhatikan rambutnya. Tapi tidak terobsesi dengannya. Matanya biru seperti warna lautan, kulitnya putih kemerah-merahan, dan bibirnya tipis dan berwarna merah muda. Kesempurnaannya yang tak bercela kemudian dibingkai oleh helaian panjang rambut pirangnya. Dia mirip seperti lukisan malaikat yang dilukis oleh pelukis tua yang ulung.

"Ah, begini… Sejak pertama kali ibuku menceritakan tentangmu, aku jadi tertarik padamu. Lalu saat melihatmu pertama kali, aku langsung terpesona olehmu. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, terlebih soal matamu yang cantik dan rambut merah mudamu, juga ekspresi terkejutmu saat menabrakku. Aku jadi gemas. Hahaha…." Naruto mengusap tengkuknya.

Sakura menengguk air liurnya dengan berat. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang dan wajahnya terasa panas. Dia ingin membantah semua perkataan Naruto, tetapi walaupun dia membuka mulutnya, tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar.

"Uhmmm… Aku tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata. Aku juga tidak suka bertele-tele… Jadi—" Naruto melepas genggamannya lalu mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejanya dan menyembunyikan benda itu dibelakang punggungnya. Ketika dia kembali ke tempat Sakura, dia kemudian mengeluarkan benda itu dari balik punggungnya. Ternyata itu adalah setangkai mawar berwarna merah muda yang durinya sudah dipotong dan dibungkus oleh plastik bermotif yang cantik. Laki-laki bermarga Uzumaki itu menyerahkan bunga mawar itu pada Sakura. "Aku tidak tahu kau suka bunga apa…" Katanya dengan malu-malu.

Gadis itu mengambilnya dengan ragu, memeriksanya, apakah ada trik tersembunyi didalam bunga cantik itu. Mungkin ada bom atau sarung tinju yang langsung akan memukulnya atau apa, tapi ternyata tidak ada.

" _Hime…_ Sakura…" Naruto memanggilnya dengan lembut. Dia tersenyum manis saat gadis itu menatapnya. "Aku menyukaimu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu… _Do you want to be my girlfriend?_ "

 **oOo**

 **TBC TO CHAPTER 3**

 **oOo**

 **Author: (Berteriak gaje sambil mengambil tisu untuk menghentikan mimisan) :'v**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Jika readers sekalian sudah membayangkan diri sebagai Sakura, disarankan untuk segera melarikan diri ke dokter terdekat :v**


End file.
